


Always Waste Time on a Hug

by Ray_Writes



Series: Ryan's Height [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Writes/pseuds/Ray_Writes
Summary: A familiar experience for the Doctor is flipped around.





	Always Waste Time on a Hug

**Author's Note:**

> I've heard that Yaz and Ryan have each hugged Thirteen in the new novels that have been released, but I want an on-screen one soon. For all that she is very friendly on the surface, their is a sort of distance between the Doctor and her new friends at the moment, in my opinion. Title is a bit of a callout on Ten's opposite declaration in the s3 Dalek two-parter. Anyway, hope you like this little drabble!

This was shaping up to be one hectic day. She’d successfully contained the mudslide on Tehara IV for the moment, but it wouldn’t hold. This whole planet was destined to collapse in on itself, a world eroded only for new civilization to grow in another two centuries — but right now, the important thing was using this little bit of time to get as many people to safety as possible.

She pelted down a steep slope towards the settlements that she hoped her friends had successfully emptied. Yaz and Graham had been in charge of getting a distress call out to the Galactic Federation for evacuation ships.

As she reached the bottom, the remaining member of her team came racing up to meet her.

“Doctor! All good! Teharans all accounted for, and the ships are coming.”

She flung her arms in the air. “Yes! Brilliant job, Ryan!”

Apparently, he’d taken that as a signal, as he reached out with his own arms and wrapped her in a hug just as they met at the flat of the land. The Doctor let out a startled cry when her feet lost contact with the ground and clung on for dear life as the world blurred in front of her eyes. She teetered as she was set back down.

“Yeah. You alright?” Ryan asked. 

“Did you just spin me round in a circle?” She asked with a gasp. 

“Er, yeah. Sorry,” said Ryan. He’d been reacting to the momentum of her run, it occurred to her. Probably to keep them from toppling over. “If that wasn’t okay.”

Now that she’d processed what had happened, she felt far more settled, so she shook her head. “It was great! I’ve never been spun before. I was always the spinner when I was a man. Didn’t know what it felt like.” She looked up at him. “Can we do it again?”

“You want to?”

“Yeah, I’m ready for it this time,” she declared, raising her arms up again. Ryan shrugged and stepped forward, lifting her with a slight grunt this time. She supposed it wasn’t as easy without that bit of a jump first.

He set her down a second time and let out a whoosh of air. “Good, then?”

“Yeah. It’s like a mini one of those rides with the chairs that spin around!” The Doctor was beaming ear to ear. To think she’d gone her whole life so far without knowing about this! What else had she missed out on for being so tall the last few bodies?

“Thanks, Ryan. I could try returning the favor?”

He shook his head. “Don’t think that’d work too well.”

She placed her hands on her hips. “I’m stronger than I look, you know. Have you ever been spun before?”

“No,” he replied, looking as though he knew exactly where that answer would get him.

“Well, come on, then. First time for us both.”

She placed her arms round his middle, but quickly realized that wasn’t going to work. Not enough leverage. So she shifted to grip his legs instead. The problem with that, however, was that they started to become a bit top-heavy, and though she managed to lift him off the ground they were in serious danger of falling.

“This used to be a lot easier!”

“I think we should give it up,” said Ryan, a slight note of panic on his voice.

“I think you’re right,” she agreed with some regret and set him down.

“You two having fun then?” Graham’s voice called.

Ryan broke away from her and backed up a couple steps. “It was her idea.”

“And what idea was that?” Yasmin asked with a grin.

“Spinny hugs! Ryan’s great at them, and I used to be, but I’m not tall enough anymore,” the Doctor happily explained.

“Right, well, if we’ve figured that out, maybe we ought to head back to the TARDIS,” said Graham. “Considering that mudslide should be on its way, and we don’t want to be caught up in that, do we?”

“No, Graham.” The Doctor shook her head. Such a worrier, Graham was.

The four of them set off for the TARDIS.

“So what was all the hugging about, anyway?” She heard Yaz ask Ryan behind her.

“Dunno. Think it was that we’d got the evacuation done. Then she said she’d never been spun round like that before so she wanted another go.”

“You don’t know what you’re missing, Ryan,” the Doctor stated, turning to walk backwards to address him.

He waved her off. “That’s alright.”

“I’m sure I can figure something out. Maybe stilts?”

“I think that’s more likely to end in broken bones, Doctor,” said Yaz.

“You might be right. Oh! Moon Shoes! Then I could hop  _ and _ spin at the same time!”

“Or maybe you could just run, cos I think I hear rumbling,” Graham suggested. They all looked up towards the hill, where it looked as though her makeshift barrier was giving way.

“Right, tabling this for later. Run!”

They only just made it back to the TARDIS. Time well spent, in her opinion.


End file.
